Up, Up And Away
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: Kara Zor-El: Personal asisstant, alien, superhero and human parachuet. Just an ordianary day in National City.


**_Up, Up And Away_**

 _Summary: Kara Zor-El: Personal assistant, alien, superhero and human parachuet. Just an ordinary day in National City_

* * *

 _I could do this_.

There was nothing in the world that could stop me.

I smiled as the sun set throughout National City.

It cast rays of light through tall and vast buildings.

The wind lifted me up into the sky as my long, red cape flapped behind me.

I was Kara Zor-El.

I was _Super Girl_.

I shot two hands in front.

The city stretched for miles below me, as I kept out a watchful eye on it.

After following in my cousin's footsteps it took a couple of tries to get it right.

Week after week I had to prove myself.

Not only as a superhero but someone who one day protect the Man of Steel.

It was a huge honor.

People would never stop seeing me as a consolation prize.

But maybe they would see me as someone _who would fight_.

Fight for this city and everyone in it.

For as long as I could remember I was constantly doubting myself and what I could do.

I could lift a truck.

Heck, _I could fly!_

Name one cheerleader who could do that.

It was time to stop telling myself what I couldn't do and _just do it_.

I've made mistakes.

And God knows I'll make them again.

Probably this time with a radioactive meteorite hurtling towards Earth.

But I would never stop trying.

Never stop saving the day.

I wore this **S** on my chest for a reason.

It meant something to me _and_ to Clark.

I won't let any of my fears hold me back.

If something got in my way I would just punch it really hard until it stopped.

I could bend metal with my bare hands!

Melt your face with my laser eyes.

I was bullet proof.

It was time to stop thinking and _act_.

Be the hero Jimmy Olsen, Clark and my mom told me I was.

I smiled as the sun finally disappeared over Cat Co. building.

I closed my eyes, listening in for the distant cries and noise of my city.

" **KKKKAAAARRAAA!"**

I opened them.

The wind flapped my cape as I descended.

I caught Winn as he fell into my arms.

" _Oh my God!"_ He gasped, " _Oh my God_. You came. I'm not crazy. Okay, maybe I am crazy. But at least you caught me after my paralyzing screaming descent towards Earth. How are you doing by the way? You look great. Maybe you have time to get some coffee-"

"What were you doing, Winn?" I sputtered, very confused.

The last thing I was expecting out on patrol was becoming a human sized parachute for my best friend.

"Oh. Right," the brunette's voice went up a pitch, "I couldn't get a taxi, so…"

I'm pretty certain my eyes popped out of head, " _So you jumped?"_

"Hey," Winn breathed, holding on tight, "It worked didn't it?"

I was still too stunned to answer.

His bright smile dropped after a few seconds, "...Oh God: I'm Lois Lane."

I flew past a pizza restaurant.

Winn saw our reflection in the window, " _Oh come on!_ It's true isn't it? I'm actually Lois Lane! Unbelievable."

"I don't think anyone down here see's you," I angled for comfort.

Winn didn't seem to hear it, "This was a dumb idea, I knew it from the start! You're here, this close to ground, people are going to be taking pictures and the next thing you know I'll be smack dab on the front page being carried bridal style."

That made me smile, which I tried to hide, "Where are we going?"

"My apartment building," He sulked.

I landed in a darkened alley nearby.

My best friend climbed off, he grumbled, "Thanks for not dropping me off on the roof top this time."

His embarrassment was adorable.

How he climbed up on the rooftop earlier just to jump off I had no idea.

I would have to rub it in and remind him of this moment later.

"Winn!" I called out.

In result, he turned around.

After a few heartbeats I decided what to say, "...Stay safe."

I took off into the skies.

My super hearing picked up, "Yeah yeah, rub it in, Wonder Girl. Wait...wrong city."

I smiled and shook my head.

I easily broke the sound barrier.

As James would say-

" _Up up and away!"_

 **Fin**.

 **Author Notes: Hi, I recently started watching Supergirl, it was hard seeing how Hulu or Netflix refuses to carry it but I managed to get three episodes. I'm hoping for more fanfics like this in the future meanwhile I would love to read yours! :) So if you have any let me know below in the comments :D Thanks for reading**


End file.
